


you send my soul sky high

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, Meet-Cute, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of QuakeShock short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentDaisyMaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDaisyMaximoff/gifts), [Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwynn_5002/gifts).



> Title from 'Wake Me Up Before You Go Go' by Wham!

1.  Table of Contents

2.  'Bubbles' for agentdaisymaximoff

3.  "Why are you covered in blood?" for agentdaisymaximoff

4.  'Pregnant' for Dwynn_5002

5.  'Meet-Cute' for Dwynn_5002

6.   ***** 'Oral Sex; Begging; Blindfolds' for agentdaisymaximoff

7.  'Flannel' for Dwyn5002


	2. 'Bubbles' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2016
> 
> Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor

“Hey... Babe?”  Darcy called down the hall.  “Why are there so many bubbles?”  

“What bubbles?” Daisy asked, abandoning her eyeliner and following her out to the kitchen.  “Where are you seeing-oh my god…”  

Darcy bit her bottom lip as her shoulders shook.  The kitchen was FILLED with a sudsy mess, all coming from the dishwasher.  “Dais…Sweetie…did you happen to put dish soap in the dishwasher?”  

“We were out of Cascade tabs!” Daisy protested.  “That blue liquidy stuff is the same right?”

Darcy shook her head, giggling. “No…” she squeaked.  “It isn’t…”  

 


	3. "Why are you covered in blood?" for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Humor

Daisy looked down at her shirt, “Oh right…”  

Darcy jumped up, walking over to her, “Are you alright, Babe?”  

Daisy laughed, taking a step back, “I’m totally fine, Darce.  This isn’t mine, it’s Fitz’s…” 

“Phew…that’s a relief…as long as Fitz is okay?”  

Daisy nodded, “He’s fine…but oh my god–”

“I have a feeling there’s a story coming…want some tea while I’m up?”

“I would love some tea…and you KNOW there’s a story…just let me go change my shirt…it involves Fitz, a tower of canned beans, and an enchanted pair of roller skates…”   

 


	4. 'Pregnant' for Dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash Prompts 2017
> 
> Pregnancy

“Are you?” Daisy asked, bouncing excitedly as Darcy went back into the bathroom to check the test.  It had said to wait 10 minutes, so she’d just left it on the vanity and gone out to wait with Daisy.  Waiting was not something that either of them excelled at.  

Darcy took a deep breath, praying that they’d calculated correctly.  Praying that it had worked.  

Her heart leapt into her throat when she looked down at the test.  

“YES!” She called out gleefully.  “It’s a PLUS!!!”   

 


	5. 'Meet-Cute' for Dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Meet-Cute

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Darcy called over her shoulder.  She looked down to tuck her tablet into her purse. Jane wasn’t paying attention to anyone but the charts she had spread out on the table in front of her, but she figured it’d be better than nothing.  

She looked back up and placed her hand on the doorframe, swinging slighting around it and into the hallway, where she promptly ran head first into another person.  

“Whoa there…” the other person (who turned out to be a totally foxy lady, mind you) said as she reached out to steady Darcy.  “Two car pile up on the 820…”  

Darcy straightened her bag.  “Sorry about that…I was kind of in a hurry to get downstairs before the coffee shop closes…and…” she glanced down at her watch.  “And it’s already closed, so I don’t even know what I was thinking…sorry, dude.”  

The other woman grinned brilliantly.  “I know this great place that’s open 24 hours…if you don’t mind waiting a few minutes, we could maybe go together?”

She couldn’t help but smile.  Totally Foxy Lady was trying to pick her up.  This was a great day.  

“I’m Darcy…by the way…and I’d love to.”  

“Daisy,” the woman said, jutting her thumb towards her chest.  “And I’m super glad to hear it.”   

 


	6. *'Oral Sex; Begging; Blindfolds' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Oral Sex; Smut, Begging, Blindfolds

Darcy groaned, her hips rocking up towards Daisy’s mouth.  She let her head loll on the pillow, the blindfold blocking her sight and knowledge of when anything was going to happen.  She whimpered when Daisy stopped, releasing her and moving away.  

Darcy writhed on the bed, refraining from touching herself, and giving over to the anticipation of the next time Daisy touched her.  

“Please…” she begged, her hands gripping the sheets.  “Please…oh god…”  

Daisy’s tongue swirled over her clit and she came with a gasp. 

 


	7. 'Flannel' for Dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

Darcy brought her legs up beneath her on the couch as she leaned over against one of the big pillows. She gripped the throw blanket draped over the back and pulled it down to cover her legs. She’d misplaced her pajama bottoms somewhere. Probably in the dryer, but she was too lazy to go check.  Besides, Daisy would be out here soon and Darcy could put her cold feet on her legs.

She heard the sink shut off in the bathroom and the door opened soon after.

Daisy bounded out, wearing the very pajama bottoms she’d been looking for. Black and red checkered flannel.

She squawked out a sound of indignation, causing Daisy to snort-laugh. “Thief! J’accuse!” Darcy exclaimed.

“They were in the dryer, chill. Besides.  They’re big enough that you could probably get in here with me.”

“Scooch over then,” Darcy said, pulling Daisy down on the couch with her. “Because I’m coming in.”

 


End file.
